An imaging device has conventionally been provided with a camera grip that a user grasps at the time of imaging. For example, in Patent Literature 1, a mount section is provided in an imaging device and a camera grip, a male screw section is formed in the mount section of the imaging device and a female screw section is formed in the mount section of the camera grip, and the male screw section and the female screw section are screwed together; thereby, the camera grip is attached to the imaging device. Further, a pin jack is provided at the center of the mount section of the imaging device, and a pin plug for electrical communication is provided at the center of the camera grip; if the male screw section and the female screw section are screwed together, a state where the pin plug for electrical communication is inserted in the pin jack is created. Thus, the imaging device and the camera grip can be electrically connected by attaching the camera grip to the imaging device.